Nami And The Genie
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: She had to find it, she had to find the legendary One Piece. She had to find it to help her family, her friends and everything she loved. So she needed to find it, she just had to. Luckily for her, she won't be doing it alone. KidNa! [ONE-SHOT]


_The idea came from a prompt that the wonderful eileithyia, you can find her under that_  
_name on FF and Tumblr!_  
_This One-Shot came out much longer than I wanted actually, my hand just slipped._

Title: Nami and The Genie

Author: XxCherryXJellyxX

Characters/Pairings: Nami, Eustass Kidd (I write his name that way) KidNa!

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Humor

Word Count: 5330

Theme: KidNa Genie in a lamp

Rating: T (Slight cussing)

Summary: _She had to find it, she had to find the legendary One Piece. She had to find it to help her family, her friends and everything she loved. So she needed to find it, she just had to. Luckily for her, she won't be doing it alone._

* * *

**Nami and The Genie **

Sweat trickled down her brow as her chest heaved up and down with her ragged breaths. Her hands were shaking next to her sides, her knees folded to her chest, and she managed to quickly glance around the corner of the wall she was hiding behind. The shouts of the men that had been chasing her began to slowly die down as did their hurried steps.

Nami finally managed to breath out a sigh when once again the large tomb became deathly quiet. Her erratic heartbeat calmed when she was able to scan her surroundings. The large tomb had more dwindling paths and passageways than the enchanted maze to the king's castle, but she had found her way through both. A proud smile crept at the corners of her mouth and she wished she had someone to pat her on the shoulder, but if someone would have been with her it would have mean she had to share her treasure. And no way she was about the share the enormous amount riches that stretched before her pointed shoes.

She quickly tugged at her decorative, semi-transparent, flaring pants, making sure the sash around her waist that held her metal staff was secure, and took a attentive step towards the large pit that overflowed with all kinds of gold and jewellery. She had to give it her all not to scream in happiness, or to dive into the treasure for that matter. She could feel her heartbeat speed up again due to her excitement and the thought of holding all that money.

She willed her wild thoughts back down, because she knew that such an amount of treasure would not just lay around unguarded. She picked up a small pebble from the stone ground and threw in front of the pit. In a flash several arrows careered above the tile the pebble had landed, startling her. She repeated the pebble throwing process, activating a scythe swinging from the wall and tile with spikes springing up, until she was sure the ground had no more surprise to offer. She then turned her head towards the ceiling, which didn't look all too suspicious. There weren't any decorative statues in the corners or engravings, just a plain ceiling.

A deep frown marred her face as she continued to stare at the structure of the square room. There had to be something wrong with it, there just had to be. She took another tiny step, her eyes watching every strange hole or engraving in the wall to make sure nothing would pop out. A sudden rumble elected a shriek from the pretty orange and she jumped back to where she was originally standing. Her heartbeat seized when the stone structure above her came crashing down, dust and sand blowing past her, and an enormous bang sounding through the whole tomb. She cringed at the loud sound and hoped to Enel that all the guards that had been pursuing her were already gone.

When the dust cleared she was able to see just what exactly happened. The normal looking ceiling that had originally been above her had come crashing down on the spot she had been standing. She thanked Enel again that she had been able to jump away before she had could have become mikan pancake. She gulped and willed her heartbeat to beat at a normal pace again for the umpteenth time today, she would probably die of a heart attack before any dangerous trap would slaughter her in some cliché way.

"Please let that be the end of it," she mumbled and poked the crushed stone –ceiling- with her foot.

She took a step, another one, one more, a last leap, she was finally in front of the glorious pit of money. She let a squeal escape her lips and made a small victory dance. She couldn't believe she had actually broken into the tomb of the great D. Roger, the most famous and richest king to ever live in the large Arabic Blue. She had always been told about his greatness, and how he was a master of strategy and conquer countless of countries. Her eyes began to gleam at the thought of all the things she was finally able to do with the money she would have.

But, while she was beyond the moon with the treasure that was before her, her main goal was the ultimate prize. The legendary One Piece, the most treasured item Gold D. Roger had obtained in his long reign. A legend he had shouted out to the world, a magic lamp containing a mysterious item that would grant the holder something. He had been vague about it, not explaining exactly what it would grant the user or where to find this item. Sadly he couldn't have told anyone, even if he wanted to, as he was assassinated not a day later.

Ever since Nami had heard the whole story of the legendary item, and the power of it, she had made it her goal to obtain it. With a firm nod and an handful of courage she started carefully walking over the piles and piles of gold. How cliché it sounded to bury his greatest treasure in his own tomb, he had been able to fool enough people.

What originally was thought to be his final resting place, near the New World, had only been a decoy. His actual grave was where Nami found herself at the moment, an underground structure near a small village in the East Blue of Arabic Blue. The only reason she had been able to find it was because she had travelled all the way to the Grand Arabic, the capitol of Arabic Blue, where the former castle of Gold D. Roger stood, and had stolen a map that revealed the real location. A near death task if she was totally honest, but she had managed to get her hands on the map –and her face on a wanted flyer in every town- and she was so close to the ultimate One Piece now. She could feel her senses tingle with excitement and her heart swell at the thought of what wondrous reward lay secret within this mysterious lamp.

As she finally managed to clamber her way through the mountains of gold, she was met with a large hallway. Along that large hallway giant pillars lined the path, in between those columns several statues of mighty gods and previous leaders. The corridor was lit with several oil lamps hanging from the walls, the dim light creating an earie vibe making a shiver run up her spine. But what really made the whole scene so ominous, was the fact that everything was about ten meters taller than her, everything was gigantic, from the painting to the carvings in ancient languages. She almost didn't dare to take another step forward, but immediately gave herself a mental scolding at the fleeting thought. She had gone through too much and had gotten too far to give up now.

"Come on Nami, you know why you are doing this!" she said, grabbing every shred of courage she could reach within her and stuffed it into her heart.

She walked with her head held high past the scary statues and painted figures, their eyes seemingly following her every step. She didn't quick step, nor did she tip toe, she walked with the confidence of a queen. She stridden until she was in front of the large door that hopefully concealed the legendary One Piece. She took out a simple torch from her backpack and lit it on one of the oil lamps to light the massive entrance.

"What the-?" she uttered as she could now see the huge engraved words on the door.

Letters of a language she had never seen before were craved into the door, the large swirling words not ringing any bell. She bit her lip as she searched the room of any way to open the entrance without breaking anything, not that she probably could break the huge structure.

"What am I supposed to do?" she mumbled as a small bit of doubt made her insides churn. "I can't disappoint everyone at home."

She bit her lip harder, to the point she began to taste blood. She had overcome every riddle, obstacle and challenge that had been thrown her way up till now, but how was she supposed to solve something she couldn't understand. She wished Robin was with her right now.

Nami's eyes flung open. "Of course! How stupid can I be!" she almost shouted as she sprung up to rummage through her bag.

After pulling out some things she finally fished out a large old looking book. A small smile made its way back to her face and she was fast to start flipping through the pages. She kept glancing over one page, looking up at the door every now and then, and would then turn over the page. She repeated that until she stopped on one page and gasped. As she held up the book she could distinctively see one of the characters in the book match with those on the door.

The book she was holding was an ancient book about age-old languages which had been given to her at the start of her voyage, by Robin, the wife of a famous carpenter, and a mother figure to the mikan head. When she would see Robin again she would have to treat her to a grand meal and a huge hug.

Quickly she began to compare the rest of the characters with those in the book, and after a while she was able to make form of the words. She frowned however, as it was word that didn't make a lot of sense to her. A mix of letters thrown together was what it looked like mostly.

"Might as well take a shot," she said as she put the book back in her bag and faced the door. "Emases Nepo," she resided slowly and hesitantly watched the door.

At first nothing happened, and she wanted to cry because of it, but before she could, the two doors started to shake and rumble. She jumped a little at the sudden vibrations and nervously glanced at the ceiling above her, but luckily nothing fell. Instead the huge entrance started to open, painstakingly slow, until the doors were completely open revealing a brightly lit room.

Nami had to take a moment before she was able to walk again. She was almost dumbstruck at the fact she had actually managed to open the door. She shook the shock off her and started running into the room. Once she was in the room, she could only audibly gasp. The most beautiful paintings, jewellery, and statues decorated the fairly small room, with as centre piece a single stone table. On top of that stone table shone in all its mysteriousness a golden lamp, almost emitting an ethereal glow.

Nami licked her lips and gulped as she approached the legendary One Piece, her hands itching, and every so carefully reached her fingers towards it. Painstakingly slow she curled her fingers around the lamp until she had it securely in her grip, and lifted it up. She turned around at the speed of light, her head turning all ways, to see if she had triggered anything. Nothing happened, she made sure to wait two whole minutes to make sure, and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe it," she whispered as she looked at the treasure in her hands. "I did it! I did it!" she began to squeal and jumped up and down. "I found the legendary One Piece!" she shouted and rubbed the lamp against her check.

A boom of thunder crashed through the room the moment she held the lamp to her check. Her eyes flung open and she shrieked as mist started to form from the mouth of the lamp and she clumsily dropped the One Piece. She inhaled deeply when she did and tried to pick it up again, but before she could she whole room became shrouded in smoke and a flash of light partially blinded her.

"WHO THE FUCK DROPPED ME!" a mighty voice suddenly yelled and Nami shrieked at the sound of another person.

She tried to escape, but couldn't even see her own hand through all the smoke. She felt her foot hook onto something and then she felt her hands connect with the ground as she fell. She grunted as her knee hit the hard floor and she inhaled a large gulp of smoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the same strong voice bellowed.

Nami wanted to scream but instead decided to activate her skills. "I am heavily armed! Move and I will not hesitate to kill you," she lied, or as she would say 'activated her special skill'. "I am warning you!"

"WHO THE FUCK DARES TO THREATEN ME?!"

In a flash the smoke was gone and the oil lamps brightly lit the room again. Nami was about to scream, when she completely stilled at the sight before her. Her mouth dropped to the floor as she saw the large man in front of her move, but he didn't move by using his legs, he moved by hovering around. The mighty voice had belonged to a scary looking man, red spikey hair, dark squinty eyes, and very large with strong toned muscles. But what made him less menacing, was the fact that he had no legs, but instead a weird tail-ish ending to his body and hovered above the ground.

"W-Who are you?" Nami managed to stutter after a long period of time.

The man frowned and hovered towards her. "Who the fuck are you is the question!" he gruffly answered. "Are you the asshole that dropped me?!"

She frowned at his last question and looked at the ground. The only thing she had dropped was the One Piece, and she didn't recall anyone else being in the room. But then, as she looked at the lamp, she suddenly saw that the man's weird tail ending was connected the One Piece, his tail seemingly pouring out of the opening like steam.

"D-Did you come out of that?" she said and pointed at the lamp.

The man raised a brown and followed her finger. "YES! AND YOU DROPPED IT! DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT SHIT FUCKING HURTS!" he bellowed again and hovered 'threateningly' towards her.

She took a step backwards and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Well, yes…. But does that mean you are the One Piece? The legendary treasure of the mighty Gold D. Roger… Because you don't look like it."

"WHAT?!" She immediately regretted her last sentence. "I would cut down the sass if you want me to grant your stupid wishes!" he shouted and pointed a finger her way.

She quickly started waving her hands as a drop of sweat formed on her temple and she tried to smile sweetly. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean anything by it, I swear! But, what do you mean by granting my wishes?"

He sighed tiredly, making her ball her fists at his attitude, and rolled his eyes. "Geez, are you stupid or something?" he said sarcastically. "Well at least you're hot," he mumbled at the end.

She frowned her crossed her arms protectively over her chest. Even though she was only wearing a very revealing top with little bells at the hem and puffy see through sleeves, she was still offended by the cocky . . . 'thing'. She was starting to get annoyed with him very fast and if she didn't have a special goal, she would have probably hit him and left.

"Okay, don't need to get your panties in a twist girlie, geez. I am the almighty genie Kidd! You have awakened me from my lamp and I am therefor allowed to grant you three wishes," he said proudly with a smirk. "BUT! There are certain rules! I cannot grant any wishes that involve bringing back the dead or wishes that include an unlimited amount of something, like wishing for an unlimited amount of money! Nor can I fulfil death wishes or wishes like a mass murder weapon," he explained.

Nami frowned and started to bite her lip again. "So you grant wishes but not all wishes," she mumbled. "Fine, I should first wish for something so that I can take all the treasure with me," she said to herself. "My first wish is: A magical pouch with an infinite amount of space in it where I can store anything in great amounts. I can also easily finds things back from this pouch and easily put stuff in it," she began to say.

Kidd frowned and crossed his arms over his chiselled chest, "Those are technically three wishes," he pointed out.

"No they are not! It is one wish for an object that has three abilities. It's still one wish!" she shouted before he could do anything.

Kidd rolled his eyes, but complied anyway. "I will grant your wish." He placed his palms together and closed his eyes. Then he started to mutter some words Nami could not understand nor hear. When he opened his eyes a small flash of light made her close her eyes, and when she opened them she was holding a small purple pouch in her hand.

She gasped and jumped in joy. "You actually did it!" she squealed.

He rolled his eyes again, "Of course I did chick, who do you think I am?" he scoffed and watched in annoyance as she stuck her hand in the bag, and continued to until her whole arm was in the small thing.

When she finally stopped dancing, she turned back to him, "How do I use it?" she asked as she glanced back at the huge piles of gold in the other room.

"It's a magical pouch, you have to will it to do it with your mind," he explained and inclined his head towards other room she had set her eyes on. "Try it."

She didn't waste time to hurry towards the massive amounts of gold. With a huge smile she held out the bag in front of her and closed her eyes. In her mind she started to picture the treasure in the small pouch, imagining it pouring in by will, and then opened her eyes. A strange, but pleased, noise bubbled up from her throat as she saw a now completely empty pit, only stone walls facing each other.

"I did it!" she shouted and started to jump again, the lid to her little box of excitement had been tossed away and all the happiness she hadn't been able to feel for a long time came pouring out. The feeling of this much excitement and joy had almost become unfamiliar to her, and feeling it rushing out of her just felt so, so great.

Kidd, who had continued to watch her, felt a tiny weeny smile of his own creep at the stone mask of his face. It was refreshing to see such a happy soul after all those years of being coped up in the lamp. It almost made a warm feeling spread through his chest, which he quickly dismissed by disturbing the girl's happy prance.

"Well come on girlie, what's your second wish?" he said, trying to sound gruff again, as he started to lean back in the air.

She stopped to look at him and took out the metal staff that she had secured around her waist. With a radiant smile she held it out to him, "My second wish is for you to make my staff magical, with weather powers preferably."

He raised a brow and took the weapon in his hand. "You do understand I cannot make it the most powerful weapon in the world, right?" he said slowly.

She nodded her head, "Why would I want that anyway? It will mostly be to help my family and friends in the field, defeat any people that try to stay in my town." She had mumbled the last part but Kidd had been able to catch it.

He tried to dismiss the last sentence, as he didn't really see her as a major threat anyway. "Okay, well your second wish shall be granted," he said as he started muttering small words again which Nami could not comprehend.

Another bright light burst through the room and when it dimmed, Kidd held a long, light blue, staff in his hands. Nami took it carefully in her hands and marvelled at the steel finish of her new weapon. It was surprisingly light and thin enough for her to swirl in her hands.

"It works the same way with the pouch, you have to will it to do stuff. What is able to do depends on your mind and soul, if you try to use it for evil, it will not bid your wishes," Kidd explained and curiously watched her admire his handy work. "So, what's your third wish?"

She looked up, her mind drawing a blank at his question, and she furrowed her brows. "Well, I can't wish anyone back from the dead, nor can I wish anyone dead. I cannot wish for an unlimited amount of money, besides I have enough now, so I don't really have anything anymore. I have what I need to help my family and friends," she mumbled as she looked at the pouch and her staff. "I hate sharing, but since you did make all this possible, so for three more wishes is there anything you want?"

"I CAN'T GIVE YOU THREE MORE WISHES FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Kidd yelled at her stupid compromise. "Besides! You just said you didn't need anything else!" he pointed out.

She shrugged as she started to put her new staff back in her sash, "Yes, but I might need something later on. If my friends ever get in trouble or something," she said.

"That's not how it works, you might later on use your last wish for something evil," he sighed and sat down on the table his lamp was originally on.

She turned towards the opening of the room and closed her eyes. Was there something she really, really desired apart from something to defend herself with and money? Of course she would have wished her mother back, but sadly that wasn't an option, nor was it an option to wish any of her friends' family back. She didn't want to wish the dreams of her friends to come through, they had set up a goal so they could achieve it. There really wasn't anything she could of think of that she couldn't already do with the money or was against the rules.

"Well I got nothing, if you can't give me three more wishes, is there anything you just want?" she finally said after a long period of silence.

Kidd, who had started dozing off, jumped –floated- up and narrowed his eyes. He slowly began to inspect her, her cat like smile gave him eerie vibes and her confident stance made him annoyed. There was something about the girl that bugged him, and it made him doubt her more than generous question. There was something he had craved for longer than he could think of, but there was no way he was going to ask that of such a cat like person.

"Why would you ask me that? Only a mad person would waste a wish like that," he said and inclined his head towards her, his eyes still inspecting her.

She huffed at his accusation and crossed her arms over her ample chest. "Well excuse you, I was _trying_ to be kind. But if you don't want anything you might as well crawl back to your lamp, I'll safe my wish then. Who knows, might never think of one," she said with smirk and waved her hand dismissively and started to grab at his lamp.

"WAIT!" he shouted, the tiniest hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Fucking hell woman, fine I have one wish," he said reluctantly. Her smirk widened and she nodded, pushing him to tell her. "I….. I want to be human."

Her brows shot towards her hairline at his request. "Wait, why would you want that? I mean, you are a strong, wish fulfilling, immortal spirit. Why on earth would you want to be human?" she questioned as his scowl began to deepen.

"Because being a lamp spirit fucking sucks!" he shouted angrily, how could the woman not understand that? "I have to listen to stupid fools and grant their wishes, and when I can't give them their super laser beam weapon of death hear them bitch and whine! I have been trapped in that metal piece of shit for almost thirty years, and if people find they hide me so that others won't find me! That old Roger bastard kept me in that lamp the day he found me! And you ask me why I don't want to be a goddamn spirit?"

He wasn't surprised at his anger, he knew he had a short temper, but what surprised him was how honest he was being towards her. Maybe it was because she was probably the only person in history to ever ask him what he wanted, and he craved it so bad. He needed it so bad, he almost became hysterical at the thought of having to be trapped in that tin can again.

She didn't know what to say at his sudden outburst and only managed to stutter some incoherent words at first. "W-Well, then I will grant your wish," a slightly cheeky smile when she resided his line.

He almost let out a sigh of relief when he heard he words roll of her tongue. The warm feeling in his chest from before coming back and spread through him. "Well, I'll need to hear you say it before I can grant it."

She smiled brightly, "Well, I wish you were a human," she said, the sweet words electing a huge grin from him.

But as he was about to place his hands together, a sudden bell rung through his mind. "Fuck, I forgot all about that!" he hissed as he dragged his hand through his spikey hair.

Nami cocked a brow, "What's up?"

He looked up at her, a scowl on his face again. "I need to know why you wished for these three things, otherwise you will never leave this tomb."

Nami's eyes widened, "Uhm, what?! And why exactly is that? Why do you say that suddenly?" she questioned and placed her hands on her hips.

Kidd sighed and rubbed his face. "That old bastard Roger, his last wish was that the next person to find my lamp was to answer that question, and if their reason wasn't pure they wouldn't be able to leave this tomb," he mumbled.

Nami bit her lip and glanced around the tomb. "So I'll have to answer the question?" Kidd nodded. "Well, I need to pouch to store money, but that isn't the whole reason. My village oppressed by an asshole, and the only way I can safe all of them is if I pay a large sum of money to him. My best friend and my sister, they… they will be killed if I don't bring him the money in a certain amount of time. My whole town will be destroyed if I don't manage to safe them! I need the weapon to protect everyone and to fight them if they still stay!" she blurted out, a small angry scowl on her face, as she balled her fists.

Kidd was surprised at the unexpected kindness of her reasons. His heart warmed at the emotion in her eyes. It was pure, honest and he could feel the anger, sadness and need in her voice. He knew she was telling the truth, and the invisible magical bound that Roger had left disappeared. He felt the magic swell through him as he began to utter words, while keeping his eyes fixed on the girl in front of him. A strange feeling bubbled within in him, it was a lot like a tickle, but at the same time unpleasant. Like a tickle torture, an odd feeling that spread from his heart towards his middle, there it continued to spread downwards.

Finally a bright light spread through the room, they both closed their eyes. Once Kidd could open his eyes again, he felt pressure on his waist. A strange feeling of something flat beneath him, like he was sitting, but then again not exactly. As he searched the girl's face, he could only find shock.

And he found the warm feeling in his chest swell again, as a strange emotion of happiness took over him. An emotion he hadn't felt in a very long time. Everything became so suddenly serious, he didn't feel the need to scoff, get angry or make a sarcastic comment about the situation. His mind was drawn a blank as he looked at the girl's slightly parted lips.

He acted on instinct, he didn't know why, but he took a step forward. The unfamiliarity of not hovering above the ground making his stumble for a second. He slowly reached for her still surprised face and he let his thoughts go. All the hate, the anger, the sorrow he had ever felt, he just let it go. He took her delicate face in his hands, her eyes wavering slightly, and slowly inched forward.

"Thank you."

His rough and slightly dry lips covered her own soft and plump ones. Her eyes flew wide open with shock, her hands twitching at her sides, and she slowly kissed him back. The kiss was awkward and slow, but at the same time it felt sweet and needy. A warm feeling swelled inside of her as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, prying her to open her mouth. She was finally able to close her eyes and she brought her own hands up to his handsome –she suddenly noted- face.

They kissed each other passionately, years of coped up loneliness rushing through their contact. Kidd felt like he could finally feel, after feeling nothing, and Nami finally felt emotion, after only being able to portray a stone mask. The kiss turned feverish as their hands tangled in each other's hair and Nami pushed up against the now human man.

Slowly Kidd began to back up, both of them panting for air. "This doesn't mean I'm gonna be sappy and shit, but I literally owe you my life," he whispered with his forehead still on hers. "Since I don't have any goal in life, I guess I'll tag along with you," he joked and cracked a smirk as he looked at her blushing face.

She raised her hand to hit him, but he stopped her fist easily. "Who said I allowed you to follow me!" she shouted. She tried her best to force anger into her heart and abolish the warm swirling feeling that fluttered in her stomach.

"You don't have a lot of choice kitten, you made me a human so you will have to be responsible for showing me the world," he said cockily and stepped back to let her breath properly.

She turned her eyes to the floor, "Fine, but you have to promise me one thing! Please, please help me safe my town, I'm not going to be able to do it on my own," she said, her eyes still not meeting his.

A chuckle made her finally look up, he was grinning at her, and she felt anger bubble up again. Before she could shout anything he sealed his lips over hers again, only to pull back after a second. "Your wish shall be granted."

* * *

**I didn't have time to Beta this, so sorry for any mistakes! I hope you guys enjoyed it :3!**

**Please Review and Favourite if you did! **

NNNVOLGEN


End file.
